eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1665 (10 September 1998)
Synopsis Irene notices the For Sale sign outside Pat and Roy's. Pat frantically tidies the house in preparation for the first potential buyers. She is shocked to find that the first to view the house is a very inquisitive Irene Hills who takes great pleasure in snooping in all Pat's nooks and crannies. Later, in the Vic, Irene enjoys telling Peggy what she found. "What was the bathroom like?" Peggy enquires, "Limescale city, my dear, I suggested some stuff to get it off but was she grateful?' Pat is in an awful mood about Cornwall and Peggy thinks some of this might be down to Frank. Pat assures Peggy that Frank means nothing to her. Roy has begun to hear talk that Pat doesn't want to move to Cornwall and asks her to tell him the truth. Pat admits that she doesn't want to leave Walford and they decide to stay. Conor turns up to work late and with a hangover to discover that Phil's jaguar was not where he left it. Unbeknownst to him, Ricky leant the car to Frank for an important business meeting. Ricky feigns ignorance of the cars whereabouts and Conor believes it must have been stolen. When Conor later discovers the jaguar outside the Arches he asks Ricky how it got there. Ricky admits that he lent it to his father to teach Conor a lesson. Conor is not amused and, after a violent tussle, sacks Ricky. Louise and Grant meet. He says Tiffany doesn't want him anymore so they can be together. He was willing to play the dutiful husband but Tiff wanted too much. He should have been gutted when Tiffany left him but he was pleased. Louise replies that she wants nothing more to do with him - the bottom line is that he is married to her daughter. Peggy tells Tiffany that Louise visited Grant the other day and Tiffany's suspicions are raised. On finding Grant and Louise return to the square together she challenges them: "I know what you've been up to", but Tiffany thinks only that Grant had been using Louise as a means of getting to her. She is disappointed in her mother but she won't go back to Grant. Grant and Louise remain a secret. Aware that she had a lucky escape this time, Louise later tells Simon and Grant that she's thinking of leaving Walford. Simon, Tiffany and Louise have a drink in the Vic to arrange the forthcoming birthday party. During this time Grant overhears Gianni tell Beppe that Louise has been giving him mixed signals and blew him out the other night. In an effort to make Louise jealous, Grant flirts with a customer. The watchful Simon and Tiffany interpret this as an attempt to make Tiff jealous. Tiffany says that she is fine, she will have to get used to it. Outside the Vic, Grant confronts Louise about her relationship with Gianni - she lied to him, she doesn't love Gianni she wants him. Louise protests and tells Grant that she plans to leave Walford, she loves her daughter and this just isn't right. "What isn't?" asks Grant "This?". "Us" replies Louise. "Us? So you wonder what it'd be like too don't you?" "Do you want the truth? Yes. I think about you every minute of the day. Is that what you want to hear?" Louise walks off after their exchange and Grant is left looking very smug indeed. Credits Main cast *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco Guest cast * Queen Vic Customer Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes